1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various memory storage and data processing functions simultaneously.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices with a relatively fast speed. However, owing to a decreasing process margin in a photolithography process, it is becoming harder to realize the highly-integrated semiconductor devices. To overcome such a limitation, there have been recently done a variety of studies on new technology for increasing an integration density of the semiconductor device.